When it Rains
by princessC96
Summary: Post College: Kelly and Zack's marriage is failing, hurt and angry Zack turns to an old friend for comfort Lisa, who has been feeling lonely since moving back to LA. Old feelings resurface as they catch up but their not in high school anymore and Zack is not single. Find out what happens in When it Rains.


It was late January the excitement of Christmas long gone, the sky darkened as heavy rain clouds formed. Pulling back at the curtains, Lisa watched the heavy raindrops hit the window pane, she loved the rain it was peaceful and calming. Unfortunately, it hardly rained in LA so whenever it did she appreciates it, pulling at her light pink robe she walked into her kitchen. Taking out a chilled bottle of Mateus, squeezing her eyes as she pulled the cork of the sparkling Rose wine. With the drink in her hand she walked towards her large grey sectional the romantic movie already on, she fell into the couch and settled in for the film.

Hard droplets of water fell onto the windshield as he drove through the darkened streets, the roads were quiet but his mind was loud, and running a million a minute. The darkness made it hard to see but he knew her place like the back of his hand, making a right he parked outside her house. Turning off the engine of his BMW, he took the 2-minute walk towards her door somehow he still managed to get soaked, his wet hair dripped into his eyes as he rang the doorbell. Tilting the wine glass to her lips, she heard the door, placing the glass onto the table she got to her feet and went down the stairs to the door. Opening the door she met his gaze, his blond hair looked brown from the rain frowning she stared at her childhood best friend.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

Staring at her petite body in a pink robe she looked effortlessly beautiful, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Can I come in?" Zack asked.

Looking into his hazel eyes they had a glossy glaze to them like he was ready to cry, biting the bottom of her lips Lisa nodded as she closed the door behind the male. Walking up the stairs towards her living room, he took off his jacket to expose his muscular arms in a fitted tee shirt. Studying his body for a moment she let herself wonder what it would be like if he was hers. Ignoring his body she took his jacket and walked into the kitchen placing it on the back of the chair, she grabbed a glass for the blond male and met him in the living room. Pouring him a glass of wine she settled into her seat, "what's going on?" Lisa asked.

His anger was so overpowering as he drove here but sitting across from her about to tell her that his marriage with his dream girl had failed, his anger was replaced with sadness. Studying his expression concern plagued Lisa "Zack are you in some kind of trouble because the last time you came over in the middle of the night it was over... girl trouble" Lisa stated as she lowered her glass in realization.

Lowering his damp head he couldn't even make eye contact with Lisa it hurt too much. Suddenly it all made sense "how's Kelly?" Lisa asked trying to make eye contact with her best friend.

"GONE" Zack spat.

Raising her eyebrows she sat next to her best friend not saying a word he rested his head on her shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Zack" Lisa whispered.

"My parents, Slater, everyone was right we're too young, we rushed into it," Zack said moving away from Lisa.

Shaking her head "I never thought you were too young, I supported you two from day one you really loved... love each other" Lisa said softly as she met his soft eyes.

Instead of hazel, she saw anger in his eyes "I loved her unconditionally Lis, I would go to therapy, counselling, move across the world for her and what does she do huh she cheats on me... again. So spare me, she doesn't love me you don't constantly hurt the people you love" Zack spat as he lowered his head.

Closing her eyes she sipped her drink not knowing what to say, following her lead Zack took a big gulp of the wine. The liquor soothe his pain for a second taking another gulp he poured more wine, feeling her soft hand against his he looked up. "Zack don't ...don't shut me out and please don't self medicate with alcohol," Lisa said as tears burned into her eyes. A stream of tears fell down her even complexion, Kelly ripped his heart from his chest but seeing Lisa crying over his well being was the final nail in the coffin. His defensive dropped as he lowered the glass and looked at his best friend moving beside he held her hand. "I just want someone to love me as much as I love them" Zack whispered.

Tears still streaming down her face from a mix of emotions some was sadness for her best friend and the rest due to her own loneliness. "Me 2" Lisa said as her warm brown eyes sparkled. Not saying a word vibing solely on their connection, his body language so different in this moment the professional sales manager was gone. Instead, there he was the old Zack she used to remember, the Zack that she was in love with. Searching his eyes to see if he really loved her but that wasn't important leaning in closer Lisa smelled his Armani Exchange cologne, it greeted her like an old friend.

"You're the only person in the world who understands," Zack said as he held the back of her neck. All her strength disappeared as she wondered how does he still have this power over her. It's a big wide world but there isn't anyone like him or her for that matter, they can date, or even marry other people but there was no denying they are soulmates. Zack and Lisa stared at each other fire burned through them as she leaned towards him. His lips pressed against hers softly, forgetting how sweet his kisses used to be, letting herself go she kissed him back. His hands migrated down her body as he gripped her hips, commanding her attention, he held her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Walking through the large house he made his way to her bedroom holding her securely in his arms he spun her around pinning her safely yet assertively against the wall. Tugged at the ties of the robe to expose her silky pyjamas biting on the bottom of his lip he pulled off of her robe he craved her like a drug. Not wasting any time he threw her onto the bed falling into a sea of pillows she giggled loudly. Taking off his own shirt he leaned on top of her and pulled her legs towards him, he liked that Lisa let him take control.

Tilting her head back as she enjoyed his kiss, all her thoughts disappeared as she wrapped her hands around his thick neck. Kissing his lips like they were made of pure sugar, staring at her pyjamas annoyed by how much material is between them, he pulled at her bottoms, her body shivered in anticipation of what's yet to come. It was beyond them now their connection too strong, lust too thick. Taking off the rest of his clothes he put on a condom, excited and not too proud to hide it. He leaned over her and inserted into her vagina he started slowly full of passion he moved at a faster pace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her toes curled as he hit her G spot. Moving her hands to his back she dug into his back until it left a mark. "Holy fuck" she moaned as he rocked her world, laying in the darkness of the room, he ran his fingers through her hair as she laid on his chest. Running his fingers through her thick curly brunette hair she listened to his heartbeat as she slowly fell asleep.

Next Day

The sun shun through the window as she still cuddling with the sexy male, her head on his chest fluttering her eyes open she looked at him. The sun bright exposing the truth they weren't in high school anymore and he's not single in fact she just cheated with her best friend's husband. Guilt washed over her as she rolled away from him, trying to get up without waking him but it was too late he rolled over and started waking up. Snuggling against the female he smiled happily as he opened his eyes, "hmm good morning" Zack whispered.

Sitting up she tried to tame her wild hair "morning" Lisa sighed feeling guilty.

Picking up on her hesitation he met her gaze "Lis what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"You are... married whether or not it is working you are, what am I supposed to do when Kelly calls huh Zack last night was amazing but a mistake nonetheless" Lisa said.

"Where is all this coming? Kelly and I are over" Zack said holding her hand as he sat up beside her.

"Last night made me realize I'm always runner up, Kelly cheated on you so call me, Kelly has a new boyfriend so you are interested in me, we've been doing this since high school and I admit I like you, I have always liked you" Lisa stated.

"I like you too" Zack smiled kissing her cheek.

Pushing away from the blond male she looked into his eyes "and that's the problem we have been playing this game way too long I can't be your emotional and physical release anymore. It's not fair to me, you chose Kelly so you have to figure it out with her... I love you Zack and I will always be here for you but only as friends" Lisa said as she picked her robe up from the floor and left her bedroom.

Groaning this wasn't the pillow talk he had hoped for grabbing the pillow he covered his head, he's never been surer of anything he wants Lisa but she had a point. Picking up his clothes he changed and met her in the kitchen, avoiding eye contact, he took his jacket walked toward the stairs he turned and looked at her.

"I am sorry but I don't regret last night, I may have chosen Kelly but I have always loved you Lisa" Zack said as started down the stairs. .. and left.


End file.
